A New Girl In Town
by inuyashalover1265
Summary: There's a new girl in town...And for some strange reason, she's searching for Dark. Satoshi seems to have the hots for this girl and so could Daisuke. However, could this girl have a secret just as terrible as both of there's? Please R&R.
1. Intro

1Sakura ran through the woods, branches ripping and tearing at her pale and beautiful skin. Her dad was in the city, waiting for her. Sakura's grandmother was also waiting in their tiny and cramped apartment. Sakura whimpered a little as she heard Satoshi behind her. He was after Glow, not her. Sakura shrieked as she felt Satoshi snatch her from behind and whisper in her ear,

"So beautiful..." Sakura could feel his hard dick on her backside and shuddered. This was not good. She had to get away or something horrible and uncalled for may occur. She jabbed her elbow into his stomach and scrambled away as he gasped for breath. Sakura's black converses pounded across the packed dirt as she jumped over a fallen and rotted log and her long black hair trailed behind her. She ran faster when she heard Satoshi gaining and even faster when he almost snatched her by her coffee hair. Sakura finally arrived in the city and ran through the streets, her green eyes darting to every apartment complex and wishing it was her own. When she finally came to her own apartment, Satoshi's hand was no more than a few inches from her shirt. Satoshi craved her body and lusted for her voice. He wished to hear her scream in fear as he penetrated her small and lovely body.

Sakura began to scurry up the stairs as quickly as possible while Satoshi saw his chance. He grabbed her school skirt and lifted it up to see her ass, afterwards pulling her down.

"HELP! Somebody help me!" She shouted, terrified. A man in the apartment above opened his green door. The paint was worn and chipping and the old man didn't look happy with all the shouted at ten o' clock at night.

"Who the hell is shouting down here! Where's the damned rape!" He shouted down at them. Sakura felt Satoshi disappear from behind her and sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry Mr. Hikashi! I dropped all my books and skinned my knee. Again, I apologize for all the racket."

"Sakura? What are you doing out so late? Your father was worried and your grandmother is pacing in your apartment. I can see her from here." Sakura laughed at Mr. Hikashi's comment and began walking up the stairs. Things were not going well at all. She had just gotten to this town and already, everyone was hunting her. Sakura was searching for someone named Dark and hadn't found him yet. Tomorrow was her second day of school and she finally would be able to attend her classes tomorrow.

_Daisuke is having an even harder time controlling Dark. Especially since there's a new girl in town. This new girl is attracting every man in school and making every girl unbelievably jealous...Could Daisuke's love stray to this new girl?_


	2. Sakura?

1Daisuke swatted his alarm-clock like a fly when it began to ring. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, sighing. Another day, another Dark. He had another job today at Dark would not like him skipping. Apparently there was a new girl in town and apparently, Mom didn't think it was good. Not only that, but Dark was skittish too.

Mom was pacing downstairs when her son came down.

"Oh hi, Daisuke, honey!" She said, trying to sound cheerful in her pacing state. Mom's hair was badly done and she was pacing while cooking Daisuke's and Grandfather's breakfast. Daisuke raised an eyebrow and sat down, the smell of cooked bacon drifted into his nose. He smiled. His caring mother had made scrambled eggs, hash browns, and bacon. Daisuke's favorite.

After a most appealing breakfast, Daisuke grabbed his backpack and headed out for school. He ran quickly and could hear the crowd's uproar from two blocks away.

"There's a new girl in school!" Takeshi shouted at Daisuke as soon as he appeared. Daisuke cocked an eyebrow in question. He was surprised that anyone would move to this boring place. Even with Dark's appearances, it was still a pretty boring town.

The bell had rung and just like any other day, there was a rush in the halls. No one wanted to be late, or they'd get the most embarrassing lecture of their lives. Daisuke was a very unlucky child and he didn't want to increase that misfortune by being late once more. Unfortunately for him, he ran into someone.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry!" She apologized, helping to pick up his books. Daisuke groaned and gathered several of his many textbooks up. She gulped and blushed as the warning bell rang.

"I really am sorry..." She said, looking down in shame. Daisuke couldn't see her face and couldn't care less. He walked by her and growled,

"Yeah, whatever." He was being quite unreasonable since his recent break-up with Riku. Daisuke left the girl in the hallway, embarrassed and a little bit shamed.

The teacher raised an eyebrow when Daisuke scrambled into the room. He took a shuddered breath right before he took his seat and waited for the teacher to begin.

"Class," He said. The teacher knew everyone wanted the new student it their class. It was a privilege and a rare honor to get a new person in your dull and boring class. "We have a new student." The last two words rang like a morning knell in the children's ears. They jumped up and cheered right before the teacher gave an angry glare. The girl walked in, a sour look on her face. Daisuke gasped, realizing it was the girl from before. Risa snorted and Riku's eyes were dull as usual. The girl snorted back at Risa and Risa looked offended.

"Class, this is Sakura Higorashi."

_Authors Note: Sue me for using Kagome's (Inuyasha) name! Ha ha, cliffhanger. Oh well, I'll update over the weekend. PLEASE reveiw!_


End file.
